-Locura
by Daurina-Mikko
Summary: Lo ame mas que a nada en este mundo pero el destino nos ponia a mas personas que querian algo con el... No me importa acabar con todos los que le roden siempre y cuando el sea solo mio... Si mio y de nadie mas -Eren Yaeger- *Ereri* Con un poco de Gore!


**Locura**

―Y dígame ¿Cual fue su primer asesinato? ―pregunto el oficial

―Cuando mate al imbécil de Smith ―carcajeo

― ¿Siempre tuvo problemas mentales?

―No, además yo no estoy loco... Usted cree que un loco es capaz de pensar a como yo lo hice, entonces estaría equivocado. Pero quiere que le cuente todo lo que ocurrió

―Por favor, prosiga

―Todo mi mundo cambio, cuando el apareció en mi vida. En aquel entonces cuando lo vi por primera vez, lo único que paso por mi mente fue "Nadie debe enamorarse de el, quien sea capaz de hacerlo morirá"

―Pero si usted lo amaba a como dice ¿Por que lo mato?

―Bueno oficial, eso también debo contestar... ―suspiro ―Fue por el simple hecho que si el ya no vivía nadie me lo quitaría, así su cuerpo estaría por siempre conmigo aun cuando el no me amara.

_Todo comenzó aquella primavera cuando el apareció. Su rostro fino, labios carnosos, pelo oscuro, piel clara como la porcelana. Ojos grises que hipnotizan las miradas de todos._

_Si el era una creación divina, y sin duda yo seria aquel que obtendría todo de el. _

_Aquel día de Abril, cuando todos los estudiantes comenzábamos nuevo curso, fue en el momento en el que lo conocí, su forma de ser me atrajo por completo. Antes de conocerlo puedo ser sincero, yo era como cualquier estudiante de tan solo 16 años. En mi familia nunca surgieron problemas, todo era tranquilo y normal._

_Mi padre es medico cirujano y mi madre es diseñadora de hogares, por sus trabajos ambos pasaban poco tiempo conmigo pero eso nunca me importo, la relación con mis amigos siempre fue normal; pasaba la mayoría de tiempo con ambos, ellos sin duda eran mi otra familia._

_Pero bueno, eso no tiene relevancia, volviendo a lo anterior. Conocerle fue hecho provocado por los dioses... Si nuestro destino era estar juntos._

_Su mirada se encontraba fija en mi persona, mi cuerpo temblaba sin duda era algo extraño. Al poco rato me di cuenta, aquello que sentía era... Amor._

―Lo siento, ¿puedes ayudarme? ―pregunto aquel ángel que me miraba

―Claro ―sonreí tranquilo ― ¿En que puedo serle útil?

―Acabo de llegar a esta escuela, soy estudiante de transferencia. Así que no entiendo ni una mierda lo que ocurre aquí ―dijo tranquilo

―Bueno ―sonreí tranquilo ocultando mi nerviosismo ―Todos están buscando sus nuevas aulas, si gustas yo puedo ayudarte a encontrar tu nombre en las lista

―Muy bien... Gracias ―levanto su mano en forma de saludo ―Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman

―Mucho gusto Levi ―miro su rostro detalladamente, sin duda el era hermoso ―Eren Yaeger

―Bien mocoso, ya nos presentamos ahora ayúdame

―Claro ―comenzamos a caminar, un olor exquisito llego a mí ser. Ese olor provenía de aquel joven, mis sentidos se perdían poco a poco era como si otro ser dentro mío saliera para poseer al hermoso muchacho ―Por cierto ¿Eres familiar de Mikasa? ―pregunte tratando de controlarme

―Si ―suspiro ―Esa mocosa estudia también aquí, ella es mi prima-hermana

―Wow me lo imagine cuando escuche tu apellido

― ¿Le conoces? ―pregunto posando aquellos orbes grises

―Si, somos amigos desde la infancia ―sujete su cuerpo rápidamente, un estudiante lo empujo sin querer y estaba apunto de caer ― ¿Estas bien? ―pregunte nervioso

―Si... ―me miro nuevamente ―... Gracias... Ya puedes soltarme

―Oh lo siento Levi, yo...

―Levi Ackerman ―una voz nos interrumpió

―Erwin ―dijo mi pequeño ángel ― ¿Que haces aquí?

―También me da alegría verte mi hermoso muñeco, digo Levicito

―Déjate de tonterías y contéstame, ¿Que diablos haces aquí?

―Mis padres me transfirieron hace unos días, así que también estudiare aquí ―me miro de reojo ― ¿Quien es?

―Mi novio ―respondió tomando mi mano ―Eren, te presento a mi amigo... El es Erwin Smith

―Mucho gusto

_Levi tomo mi mano con fuerza provocando que lo tomara por la cintura, si de algo estoy seguro fue que tuve que controlar a mi otro ser, ya que era demasiado tentador lo que estaba ocurriendo... Quería besarlo, tocarlo y hacerlo mío, si solo mío. Pero no, tenia que soportar todo para así seguir cerca de mi amado Levi._

_Me presente debidamente con aquel rubio oxigenado, ah como odiaba la forma en la que miraba a mi Levi, si mi Levi. Sus ojos se abrieron fuertemente cuando le confirme "nuestra relación". Podía ver en todo su ser que no estaba a gusto con lo que había escuchado, Levi atrajo mi atención nuevamente cuando toco mis mejillas con suavidad. _

_Mire su rostro, tan hermoso, tan tentador, tan el._

―Vámonos Eren ―me hablo con una sonrisa media ―Nos vemos Erwin

_Caminamos hasta el modulo B donde se encontraba nuestra clase, mire como soltó mi brazo, su mirada estaba baja. Fue cuando en un suspiro escuche "¿Por que me esta siguiendo?" aquello fue como una puñalada en mi ser... Ese maldito osaba molestar a mi Levi._

―Lo siento ―escuche, mire su rostro el cual estaba sonrojado levemente ―Te utilice como mi novio, perdón

―No te preocupes, Levi si yo puedo serte de ayuda... Me gustaría que confiaras en mí.

―Gracias, Eren puede que sea una tontería pero me gustaría que te hicieras pasar como mi novio cuando este Erwin... Por favor

―Claro ―suspire ―Pero me gustaría que me dijeras quien es el

―Si, Erwin era un amigo mío... Fuimos a la misma escuela desde el jardín de niños, solo que el me declaro sus sentimiento hace un año. Trate de seguir todo normal pero el insiste. ―bajo la mirada ―No se por que te cuento todo, cuando apenas nos conocemos ―rio en un tono bajo.

―Esta bien ―hable atrayendo su atención ―Juro que seré un buen novio, y te protegeré... Y no te preocupes de nada siempre estaré al pendiente de ti.

―I...Idiota eso sonó como una confesión ―dijo sonrojado ―Cuida de mí aunque sea solo una mentira, espero que seamos amigos.

―Claro

_Todo siguió su curso normalmente, la mentira de los "novios" se esparció por toda la escuela. Mikasa fue la primera en saber y aunque trate de hacerle entender que todo era mentira ella solo me pidió que cuidara Levi, aunque con sus palabras fue "Cuida al enano, es una buena persona aunque no crece"._

_Los días siguieron su curso... Todo hasta ese día._

_Era un viernes, en la tarde cuando salimos de clase. Levi traía sus lentes consigo: si una vez dije que era hermoso con lentes se veía aun más lindo._

_Caminamos hasta la salida, cuando un rubio nos detuvo. Su mirada era decidida... Tomo a mi Levi atrayéndolo hacia el. Cuando vi aquello, salió mi otro yo._

_Pude sentir como la necesidad de matarlo se apoderaba de mi... De mi ser entero. Pero todo se tranquilizo cuando mi amado pelinegro le dio una bofetada, haciendo que todas las miradas se apoderaran en nosotros._

―Levi tu me perteneces ―dijo el rubio sobando su mejilla ― ¡Eres mío! ―grito molesto

―Nunca fui tuyo, y yo que sepa nunca lo seré. Erwin para esto ―dijo alejándose del oxigenado

―Smith, es mejor que dejes en paz a mi novio. ―dije interponiéndome ― ¿¡Entendiste!?

―Tu ni siquiera vienes al caso Yaeger, Levi me pertenece... el me entrego todo, que no te ha dicho que yo fui su primer ―dijo en un tono burlón ―El me pertenece.

―... ―mire incrédulo aquello ―Me importa un bledo, aléjate de el.

― ¡Basta! Erwin eso esta en el pasado, ya termina todo... Yo solo quiero una amistad contigo, solo eso así que entiende.

―Levi te amo, siempre lo hice... Te amo

―Vamos Eren ―dijo caminando ―Lo siento Erwin.

―Nunca me daré por vencido, siempre esperare ya que... Me perteneces.

―No te pertenezco, nunca lo hice... ―camino hasta mi y tomando mi manos nos alejamos.

_Pero antes de irnos el rubiecito ese dijo en un grito "¡Tú eres mío!". Ese maldito no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, además el había tenido intimidad con mi Levi, el tenia que desaparecer._

_La noche era oscura, perfecta para llevar acabo mi plan. Camine hasta el parque principal de la ciudad. Una semana antes había estado buscando información detallada de Smith; sus horarios de salida, etc. Todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes; salía en las mañanas a ejercitarse._

_Espere tranquilamente sentado en una banca, donde el siempre pasaba. Eran aproximadamente las 5:04 a.m. y ya estaba por llegar. Tome las cosas que había traído de mi casa... En un pequeño pañuelo vacié un líquido._

_5:15 a.m. su reflejo se veía cada vez mas cerca... Cada vez más, mas cerca._

_Al verme sentado tranquilamente se acerco, su mirada volvía a ser una seria y molesta, pero todo estaba por acabar._

― ¿Por que demonios debo ver a gente desagradable en la mañana? ―se pregunto mirando con resentimiento

―Smith ―solté riendo ―Largo, estoy esperando a alguien.

― ¿¡Hah!? ¿Levi vendrá? ―camino hasta mi ―Mocoso idiota solo déjame decirte, Levi me pertenece, yo fui su primera vez y otra cosa fue esplendido

― ¿Enserio? ―reí ―Primera y última vez en tu vida.

―Que dices mocoso estúpido yo... ―tape rápidamente su boca con el pañuelo que traía conmigo.

_Mire con una sonrisa como su cuerpo comenzaba a estar quieto, mire lo mire aguantando la risa, enserio fue difícil. Lo lleve conmigo, caminamos hasta el auto que tenia estacionado, aun cuando era menor de edad, mi padre me enseño como manejar en caso de alguna emergencia._

_Bueno, tome el pañuelo y se lo puso en la cabeza así la gente no dudaría de mi, mas bien pensarían que ayudo a mi amigo ebrio. Una señora que corría me hablo, sentí como la sangre se me helaba poco a poco._

―Niño ¿Esta bien tu amigo? ―pregunto acercándose ― ¿Quieres ayuda?

―No se preocupe señora ―sonreí tiernamente ―Mi primo cayo dormido, al parecer aun esta mal por la borrachera de anoche.

―Oh ya veo ― rio ―Bueno entonces te dejo, vayan con cuidado.

―Claro Madame.

_Al subirlo al auto me sentí satisfecho, pronto daría fin a todo. Ese idiota desearía no haber conocido a mi Levi, no mejor dicho el haber nacido._

_Conduje hasta la casa de mi abuelo paterno, esa casa parecía una mansión ya que era enorme, sin embargo nadie vivía allí desde que murió su dueño. Mis padres de vez en cuando visitaban la casa para limpiarla pero desde que entre al bachiller por sus trabajos dejaron por completo solo el lugar._

_Yo como futuro heredero tenia las llaves de aquel recinto, aun cuando era grande y con jardines hermosos, lo que yo amaba enserio era el sótano. Según mi abuelo en el pasado su familia hacia sacrificios allí, era como una costumbre pero como todo en los tiempos cambia se dejo de practicar eso. Cuando el era joven, según lo que me dijo. Entro a ese lugar... Cerca de las escaleras a la casa, se encuentra otra habitación; en ella hay muchas herramientas de tortura._

_Cuando murió mi abuelo, yo tenía aproximadamente 8 años y bueno la curiosidad siempre gana... Fui hasta el sótano y busque el lugar... Dure como 3 años en encontrarlo, mas nunca toque nada... Hasta que lleve a Smith._

_Entre con aquel cuerpo pesado, enserio que pasaba demasiado. Lo arrastre una vez que cerré la puerta de la casa. Busque entre las cosas que traía, las sogas de las cuales utilice para sujetarle las manos y piernas. En la boca puse cinta adhesiva; así no hablaría y menos gritaría._

_Llegue hasta la puerta de aquel lugar, aquel lugar donde dejaría de existir, donde gritaría y pediría en suplicas por su vida... Hahaha si de pensarlo podía reír._

_Tome de las piernas a ese imbécil y comencé a bajarlo, podía escuchar los gemidos de dolor, sin duda era como música para mis oídos. Al bajar por completo aquellas escaleras busque el interruptor y prendí la luz. Entre a la habitación prohibida en lo que dejaba al oxigenado, tendría que buscar con que me divertiría. En mi casa siempre había antibióticos, sedantes y demás cosas, gracias al oficio de mi padre._

_Cuando salí de allí me percate de que mi inconsciente rival estaba despertando, abría sus ojos y miraba sorprendido el lugar donde se encontraba. Me dirigí hasta el, con fuerza lo levante sujetándolo de las manos en unos orificios que están, casi les agradecí a mis ancestros por los actos que hacían, enserio por ellos el Smith ya hacia colgado._

_Escuche gemidos de parte de el, no entendía ni una mierda de lo que quería decirme aunque ya me imaginaba todo lo que quería decirme._

_Destape su boca y con una risa desenfrenada cambie de modo._

―Ahora dime ¿Cual es tu última voluntad? ―dije divertido

― ¡Suéltame! ¡Estas loco, esto es un delito! ¡Te demandare!

―Dije ¿Cual es tu último deseo? ― suspire poniendo cerca de el ―Te puedo conceder una ultima cosa, excepto dejarte libre o no hacerte nada, aunque si quieres te puedo matar sin dolor

― ¿Quien demonios eres? ¡Tú no eres el mismo Yaeger!

― ¡Bingo! ― grite riendo ― No soy el mismo Yaeger, soy Eren. Un humano que vive normalmente, que se enamoro... ― suspire ― ¡Y que esta apunto de matar!

― ¿Tu, matarme? No me hagas reír, mi gente me estará buscando, ¿sabes que soy importante insecto? ― dijo desafiante

― Lo se ― respondí ― Pero no lo harán, ya que tu mismo dejaste una nota que dice "Papa, mama. Me voy, estoy arto de todo... Por favor no me busquen. Erwin"

― Yo nunca escribí eso ― protesto ― ¿¡Maldito lo hiciste tu!?

― ¡Bingo! Por eso nadie te buscara

― Lo harán, además mi letra tú ni la conoces, es imposible que crean que yo escribí eso

― Big big, lo harán ― reí ― Ya que era tu letra... Puño y letra tuyo... E inclusive tu mismo lo enviarte, que no recuerdas... Oh ya se no recuerdas todo eso, esa droga si que funciona

― ¿Droga? ¿¡Me drogaste!?

― Exacto ― camine hasta una mesita de la que saque una jeringa ― ¿Ultima voluntad? O ya comenzamos

― ¡DEJAME LIBRE!

― No... Tu que tocaste a mi Levi, tu que lo sigues, tu insecto infeliz ― reí mientras el me miraba con miedo ― Se acabo tu tiempo, salúdame a mi abuelo y dile que gracias por las cosas que me dejo.

_Inyecte un sedante en su pierna, y comencé a torturarlo. Los gritos se escuchaban en toda la habitación, por lo que decidí poner un poco de música._

_Enterré un cuchillo en su mano haciendo que gritara mas, la sangre no dejaba de salir... Era exquisito ver como gritaba y agonizaba en mis manos, baje su cuerpo y lo deje en una silla, allí tome su otra mano y la puse en la mesa._

_El aun con el dolor miro como saque un pequeño instrumento, del cual metí su mano. Un dedo fue el primero que puse en posición. Reía incontrolablemente._

― Una uña por cada sufrimiento que hiciste pasar a Levi, ese será el pago de tus pecados

_Poco a poco fue quitando de una por una las uñas de sus manos, los gritos se intensificaron._

― ¡Déjame por favor! ¡Te lo ruego! ― gritaba entre lágrimas

― No ― dije divertido ― Tu, dijiste que te acostaste con Levi... Quiero que me digas ¿como fue? ¿Te gusto? Dime ¿Que se sintió tocarlo, el hacerlo tuyo?

―Juro que me alejare de el así que perdóname ― dijo llorando

― Te hice varias preguntas, contéstalas o ¿quieres que también te quite las uñas de la otra mano?

― ¡No! ― grito ― Eso fue en año nuevo, estábamos bebiendo y sin querer nos pasamos de copas, fue cuando lo hicimos... Levi no estaba consiente de ello, pero siempre le hice creer que si.

― Ya veo, así que tocaste a mi novio cuando estaba fuera de si

― Lo hice... Perdóname... ¡Por favor déjame!

― No

_Me miro con terror, yo solo reía de todas las expresiones que el hacia. Pero bueno es normal en una persona que siente odio hacia otra ¿No?_

_Me arte de sus gritos, mire su cuerpo el cual estaba lleno de sangre... Ya era hora._

_Sujete su cuello con una cuerda, la cual se elevaba más y más alto. Su cara comenzó a ponerse roja. Ya no gritaba más... El silencio se estaba esparciendo poco a poco. Lo baje y entonces escuche como en un último aliento pronunciaba el nombre de mi amado Levi... Tome una daga y la clave en su pecho, terminando el sufrimiento de aquel hombre._

_El lugar estaba lleno de sangre, salí de allí y me dirigí hasta el según piso ya que allí habían habitaciones, entre en donde siempre me hospedaba. Camine hasta el espejo principal y me mire. Estaba completamente sucio, con aquella sangre sucia de ese hombre._

_Me quite la ropa y me dirigí al baño a darme una buena ducha, cuando salí ya mas tranquilo tome el teléfono y llame a mi amado Levi, si lo llame. Aun cuando nos hacíamos pasar como novios, aquello ya estaba dejando de ser solo una mentira, el mismo me había confirmado sus sentimientos hacia mi persona._

_Si, yo lo amaba y el a mi, así que nadie tendría que interferir o sufrirían lo mismo que Smith._

― ¿Erwin Smith se fue de su hogar? ― decía Sasha una compañera de clase ― Nadie sabe a donde se fue

― Yo creo que se fue con algún amante ― dijo Jean abrazando a mi mejor amigo Armin

― Pero sin que nadie lo viese ― hablo Mikasa ― Es extraño, con mi familia están conmocionados, e inclusive pensaron que Levi estaría envuelto en eso, pero bueno el enano esta con Eren así que fue descartado.

― Idiota, para que sepas ni he hablado con el desde el viernes pasado ― dijo mi novio

― Es cierto, mi hermoso Levi no le ha dirigido ni la mirada... Por cierto ¿saben algo más? ― dije preocupado o aparentado estarlo ― Yo, aun cuando no me caía bien, es un ser humano así que esperemos y este bien

― Eren tu si eres bueno ― confirmo Conny ― Aun cuando el quería llevarse a tu novio, tu estas preocupado... Que valor

― Si, si fuera yo creo que seria una posible sospechosa ― dijo Ymir provocando que todos rieran.

― Eren ― me llamo mi lindo ángel ― Necesitamos hablar.

― Si, vayamos.

_Cuando comenzamos a charlar, Levi me dijo que estaba asustado por lo de Erwin. Después cambio de tema repentinamente, me dijo que aquella mentira le había servido pero ya no quería más una mentira._

_Estaba asustado... Eso significaba que ya no seria más su novio... Escuche atentamente, y entendí lo que me decía._

_Mi Levi era alguien que se enojaba fácilmente y siempre ocultaba su lado tierno. _

_Me arrodille hasta el tomando su mano y dando un ligero beso en ella y con unas palabras serias le pedí ser mi novio de verdad, cuando vi su expresión sentí como todas las preocupaciones se terminaban. Levi había aceptado, así que por fin éramos pareja oficial y no de palabra._

― Hable con Smith, antier ― dije haciendo que su atención se girara en mi

― ¿De que hablaron?

― De ti ― bese su mano ― También me dijo que tenia que disculpase contigo, lo que hizo estuvo mal... Aquello... Sobre de que tuvieron sexo

― Dime

― El me dijo que se aprovecho de tu estado, además te pediría una disculpa... Pero después de eso ya no supe más... Creo que huyo.

― Ya veo... Gracias por decirme.

― Te amo Levi, juro que te cuidare siempre... No dejare que nadie te haga daño... Nunca

― También te amo Eren y gracias.

_Beso mis labios haciendo que mi confianza creciera y olvidara aquel lado que tenia oculto, por ahora._

_Los días pasaron, la noticia de Smith con los días fue desapareciendo. Como los fríos con el comienzo de la primavera. Creí que todo seguiría bien, mas no fue así... Mi relación con Levi siguió pero sin darnos cuenta nos estábamos distanciando... Si, mí amado Levi se estaba alejando de mí._

_Aquello me tomo desprevenido, sentía ira... No mas que eso, mucha duda... ¿Por que había cambiado? ¿Estaba cansado de mí? pero fue cuando me di cuenta de algo. Fue cuando supe que alguien quería robármelo... Un estudiante de la escuela varonil Robert Grog, un futuro cadáver con el nombre de Farlan Church. _

_Yo nunca había pensado en espiarlo, pero la duda me carcomía el alma. Lo seguí desde la escuela sin que el se diera cuenta, fue cuando los vi juntos. Vi como ese castaño abrazaba a MI LEVI, mientras reían. Fue cuando mi demonio interno pidió mas sangre._

_Dos días siguiendo a ese individuo fue mas que suficiente para todo sobre el. Era hijo de un diputado por lo que asistía a una escuela privada de varones, su familia no carecía de dinero, mas trabajaba en sus tiempos libre. Otro dato fue el hecho de que estaba enamorado de mi novio. _

_Ya habían pasado tres días desde que los vi juntos y comencé a investigarlo, pensé que se alejaría mas no fue así, justo estábamos por salir de clase cuando el se encontraba parado en la puerta de la escuela. Todos hacían ruido por que el estaba allí, pero lo que me encendió fue el hecho de que Levi fuera hasta el rápidamente... ¿Me estaba siendo infiel en publico?... No, eso si no lo toleraría._

_Decidí irme para no ver nada, me aleje de la escuela y llegue hasta el centro comercial, en donde estuve toda la tarde hasta que el cielo se ocultara llegando la noche. Camine dispuesto a olvidar aquello que vi... Hasta que... Cerca de mí estaba mi adorado Levi... Sonreía a... Ese otro joven._

_No entendí que pasaba allí, pero de algo si estoy seguro... Eren murió ese día. En el momento en el que el tal Farlan le depositaba un beso a mi Levi. Si, estaba siendo engañado... Levi me había engañado y se estaba viendo con ese idiota. Sentí como las lagrimas bajaban de mis ojos, aquello fue el motor de mi siguiente acto._

_Al día siguiente, fuera de la casa del diputado Church. Su hijo seria secuestrado... Mas bien me acompañaría a tomar el Te junto a Smith. _

_Eran las 9:58 p.m. cuando vi a ese idiota caminar rumbo a su hogar, trate de controlar mi instinto... Sabia que pronto pasaría por aquel callejón donde siempre pasaba para llegar a su casa. Yo me encontraba en el auto de mi padre, esperando pacientemente._

_Hasta que vi aquella señal, el Church camino por donde siempre. Acelere con todo el auto dejando ir hacia el... El golpe se escucho... Me asesore que nadie mas estuviera cerca, fue cuando salí del auto. Mire el cuerpo del chico, estaba inconsciente y con sangre en la cabeza... Lo tome y metí al auto... Me dispuse a manejar hasta mi hogar, si la casa de mi abuelo. _

_Una vez llegando revise que aun estuviera vivo, lo lleve hasta el sótano y lo deje allí amarrado de pies y manos, con una cinta en la boca. Bien, mi primer plan funciono... Ahora seguiría el siguiente._

_Tome el teléfono, llame a Levi. Le pedí que saliéramos al día siguiente a lo que acepto... Me dolía como me hablaba por teléfono, como si yo no supiera nada de su engaño... Lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado pero de algo si estaba seguro, el solo me pertenecería a mí._

_En la noche baje a ver el cuerpo del Church, estaba recuperando la conciencia. Mire el lugar y comenzó a gritar o eso trataba, camine hasta el dejándome al descubierto._

―Por fin despertaste ―dije tranquilo mientras buscaba algo de la habitación prohibida. Le quite la cinta de la boca dejando que tomara bocados de aire.

― ¿Quien eres? ―pregunto mirándome ― ¿Por que me tienes aquí?

―Para hacerte lo mismo que Smith ―dije prendiendo la luz del lugar

_Su rostro se palideció al ver el cadáver de Smith tendido, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ¿Por fin se había dado cuenta de su destino?_

―Lo mataste ―dijo incrédulo ― ¿¡Por que!?... ¿También me mataras?

―Acertaste, felicidades ―reí ―Dime ¿Desde cuando sales con Ackerman?

― ¿Ackerman? ―pregunto ― ¿Levi? Estas hablando de Levi

―Contesta o comienzo

―Tu, por que lo nombras, Levi y yo somos amigos... No salimos solo...

―Dime ¿Desde cuando se ven a escondidas?

―De que hablas, nunca nos hemos visto a escondidas... Levi tiene pareja, su pareja... ―paro de hablar ― ¿Eres tu?

―Contesta ―dije molesto tomando un pequeño frasco, abriéndolo deje caer el liquido sobre el pie del chico ―Ackerman y yo, no somos nada... Levi salía con Eren, pero Eren murió hace varios días.

― ¡Agh! ―grito ― ¡Me arde! ¿¡Que me hiciste!?

―Te puse poco acido, hermoso ¿verdad? ―cerré el frasco ―Contesta

―Nunca... Yo... Yo bese a Levi, pero el me pidió que me detuviera ya que tiene novio... Todo termino entre nosotros hace mucho, solo somos amigos ―se quejaba ―Por favor déjame en paz.

―Mañana me hare cargo de ti... Y de el. ―camine hasta la puerta pero el me detuvo

―No le hagas nada a el... El no ha hecho nada indebido... Déjalo

―Eso no te concierne ―tome la cinta y la puse en el nuevamente.

_Al día siguiente me vestí decentemente, pronto vería a la persona que me convirtió en lo que era... Al hombre que creí un ángel mas sin embargo solo era un demonio encubriendo su cola. Si, ya pronto daría fin a todo._

_Llegue al lugar acordado, cuando lo vi sentí nuevamente lo mismo que la primera vez... Su ser era esplendido, único... Y traicionero._

_Estuvimos juntos hasta el final del día, ya eran las 6:30 p.m. cuando sentí que era tiempo, le pedí que fuera conmigo ya que quería estar con el. Y me siguió... Llegamos a la casa, allí comenzamos a besarnos sin parar, dentro de mi algo me decía que dejara la idea que tenia pero, pero de solo recordar como Smith y Church estuvieron con el, provocaba que el tomara posesión de mi... Si el, el nuevo Eren Yaeger._

_De los besos seguimos a las caricias, el por fin me pertenecía... Aunque fuese solo un momento era mío. _

_Me miro sonrojado, yo por mi parte le dije "Quiero hacerte mío" a lo que el asintió. Y así fue._

_Fue mágico, lo tome por fin... Me posesione de el._

_Los besos comenzaron a hacerse mas intensos cada vez, en cada oportunidad besaba su cuerpo, lo mordía haciéndole ver que el me pertenecía. Introduje mi alma en la suya, mas no fue suficiente. Lo hicimos de más de mil formas, deseábamos que el tiempo se detuviera. Fue entonces cuando supe... Terminaría todo._

_Cuando terminamos de hacer el amor, mire su cuerpo; estaba acostado sobre mi. Podía sentir el calor que ambos creamos... Nos unimos en uno. Aunque muy pronto volveríamos a ser como antes._

_Mire el reloj, el cual marcaba las 3:39 a.m. Busque el cuerpo de mi amado ángel pero no estaba, salí de la cama rápidamente y me dirigí hasta el único lugar donde mi ser me guio. Al llegar vi a Levi, se encontraba impactado, miraba los cuerpos de Smith y Church aunque este ultimo aun seguía con vida._

―Huye Levi… Huye ―dijo Farlan con dificultad

―Farlan ―susurro

_Si ese era nuestro adiós, camine hasta el. Aun no se percataba de mí, pero el idiota del castaño comenzó a hacer señas con los ojos haciendo que Levi girara su cuerpo para verme, su vista llena de misterio estaba horrorizada... Mire como sostenía una _

―Eren ―dijo en un susurro ― ¿Que paso aquí? ¿Tú hiciste esto?

―Levi ―me acerque, bese su frente ―Lo siento

_Antes de que pudiera decir algo lo deje inconsciente, golpeándolo fuertemente._

_Mire como el tiempo se detuvo, como mi vida se detuvo, como todo mi ser se detenía. Abrase su cuerpo y lo levante, llevándolo hasta mi habitación. Al llegar lo recosté sobre la cama mientras limpiaba la sangre que brotaba de su cuerpo._

_El estaba muerto y mi vida se iba con el._

_Al día siguiente la casa estaba llena de policías, Mikasa quien sabia a donde había ido Levi, fue a buscarlo, cuando llego entro sin querer al sótano, allí vio los cadáveres. Según ella siguió el rastro de sangre que había por la casa, y llego hasta mi hermoso Levi._

_Cuando la vi, ella acaba de hablar con la policía, su cara reflejaba terror, yo no estaría dispuesto a que se llevaran a MI LEVI, el me pertenecía... Si solo a mí. Aun cuando el dejare este mundo, su cuerpo y alma eran míos._

_Mire como llego hasta mi ángel, lo toco y con gritos comenzó a hablarme_

― ¿¡Quien hizo esto!? ¡Eren!

―Vete ―dije más ella aun seguía

―Tengo que llamar a la policía, a médicos... A mi familia ―dijo sin coherencia ― ¿Mataste a Erwin... Farlan y Levi?

― ¡No pronuncies sus nombres juntos! ―grite...

_No dejaría que lo alejaran de mi, tome la daga que estaba en mi habitación... Camine hasta Mikasa, ella pensó que le contaría y saldríamos de esa... Pero no fue así... Con daga la apuñale, mire como su cuerpo caía, salía mucho sangre de ella. Su rostro me miraba con tristeza, y de sus ojos las lágrimas brotaban sin parar. _

_¿Me sentí culpable? No lo sabia con exactitud, solo tenía algo claro. Ver a quien yo consideraba como una hermana, morí frente mío fue la peor experiencia. Me sentí una basura quería pedir perdón, pero el no me lo permitió... Ese Eren no quiso que hiciera nada._

_El me llevo hasta ella, la revise y con una sabana la tape._

_Camine hasta Levi, y le implante un beso... Después de ello salí de la habitación, mis manos estaban llenas de sangre... Aquella espesa sangre de varias personas... Entre ellas la del amor de mi vida. _

_Escuche como las sirenas se acercaban, los policías entraron inmediatamente. Cuando me miraron pensaron que yo seria una victima pero al ver la daga ensangrentada en mi mano, apuntaron sus armas en mi. Después de aquello no recuerdo mucho, solo se que perdí el conocimiento y desperté en el hospital. _

_Todo había acabado... No... Todo estaba comenzando._

―Y después de ello llego Mikasa ―dijo el castaño con la mirada abajo ―Ella me descubrió... Y la mate

―En eso esta mal joven Yaeger ―corrigió el oficial ―Usted solo asesino a dos individuos.

― ¿De que habla? ―pregunto el joven con una mirada fija

―Usted no mato a la joven Ackerman ―respondió el hombre ―Ella aviso a la policía, se encuentra bien solo fue una cortada en el brazo.

― ¿Esta bien? ¿No murió? ―pregunto riendo el joven ― ¿No la mate?

―No, la señorita esta bien, en este momento esta en reposo... Además, esa no es toda la historia ¿cierto?

―No, del golpe que le di a mi ángel perdió la vida... Y por Church lo queme ―suspiro ―Aunque cuando fui a buscarlo, ya estaba muerto.

―Bueno, como usted sabe ―suspiro el oficial ―Cometió doble homicidio, estará mucho tiempo en el reclusorio... Pero el juez decidió cambiar su castigo ―bebió un sorbo de café ―A partir de este momento será llevado al hospital psiquiátrico de la libertad.

― ¿Hospital psiquiátrico? ―soltó la carcajada ―Pero dígame, ¿por que dicen que solo mate a dos?

―Las personas que usted asesino fueron... Erwin Smith y Farlan Church ―dijo el hombre provocando que el castaña quedara en shock ―Encontramos en la habitación principal, el cuerpo de Levi Ackerman, quien tenia una hemorragia leve, cuando fue revisado determinaron que el joven estaba inconsciente.

―Levi... ¿Esta vivo? ―su mirada era diferente a la del inicio ― ¿Esta bien?

―Acaban de decir que esta fuera de peligro, al igual que su prima ―bebió más café ―Cuando usted lo golpeo, solo lo dejo inconsciente, más nunca atento contra su vida. El joven estará bien en unos días, sin embargo el trauma que llevo tardara en curarse.

―Que alegría que este bien ―dijo el castaño al borde de las lágrimas ―Que alegría ―sonrió ―Hahaha me falto Levi, solo falto el ―rio sin razón dejando boquiabiertos a todos

―Llévenselo ―ordeno el oficial ―Eso es todo.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, en el espejo de la salida Eren vi aquel ser que fue el causante de todo. Era el mismo ¿cierto? pero el del reflejo tenia algo diferente, su mirada mostraba satisfacción de haber matado, su cabello se veía mas largo de lo que recordaba ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto?, sus ojos reflejaban un color dorado muy diferente al usual.

Vio como el reflejo reía incontrolable, mientras le hacia señas de despedida.

― ¡Los exterminare a todos! ―grito mientras las personas lo miraban con temor ― ¡A todos!

* * *

><p>Ok, creo que fue algo extraño este fic. Sin embargo nació de la idea de como seria si Eren asesinara a quienes quieren a Levi, y mas atentar sobre el mismo Levi TwT. Me sentí rara al matar a Erwin y al torturar a Farlan... Juro no volver a ver Higurashi, ¡Lo juro!<p>

Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado mi extraño fic, aunque corte muchas cosas como el hecho de cuando Mikasa fue a casa de Eren, pero decidí dejarlo así ya que mi mente decía "Ya no inventes, mejor ponte a escribir ***Encore lorsque s'y opposent, nos liens n'a jamais été romperan*** xD"

Bueno eso es todo. Hasta la próxima!

Saludos Daurina *Mikko* (*3*)v


End file.
